callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PP2000
The [[Wikipedia:PP-2000|'PP2000']] is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Its high accuracy and low recoil make it a useful sidearm despite its low magazine capacity. In-game |used = Russian Federation Airborne (Ultranationalists) }} Singleplayer The PP2000 is the standard sidearm for the Russian Forces, and can be commonly found in all Rangers missions. Whenever a Russian soldier goes into last stand, they might pull out a PP2000. It is inadvisable to use this weapon, as almost every other weapon has a higher magazine capacity and higher power. Multiplayer The PP2000 is a very useful sidearm. Its high close range damage, low recoil, moderate rate of fire, and high hip-fire accuracy makes it extremely effective in close range. Its low recoil makes it effective even up to medium range. However, it does have a major shortcoming — it only uses a 20 round magazine. While not as much of a problem as the TMP's 15 round magazine, it is often difficult to kill more than one enemy with one magazine. It is for this reason that it is recommended to reload after every kill (which isn't a problem, as the reload is quite quick). Its small magazine makes the Extended Mags attachment very desirable. Because the PP2000's iron sights are very clear and open, the use of a sight is somewhat questionable. Therefore, other attachments such as a Silencer, Extended Mags, or FMJ should be used. The PP2000 Akimbo is extremely powerful in close range, but generally should be avoided due to the small 20 round magazine. However, it makes for a decent alternative to extended mags, as reserve ammunition is doubled. The PP2000 is a useful sidearm for snipers as its high fire rate allows for quick engagements. The PP2000 is also extremely quiet and the use of a suppressor is not as attractive as with other machine pistols. Also, the PP2000 is also a very good substitute for an SMG due to the low recoil, fast reload, quick aim down sights, and clear iron sights; even more so with extended mags giving 30 rounds instead of 20. While Stopping Power is useful for the PP2000, the effects are best at close range, where it will kill enemies in two shots in normal circumstances and four at its minimum damage range. A silencer however greatly reduces the overall effectiveness of the PP2000, decreasing its already poor range, and effectively limiting the PP2000 to CQB, though it can be used at longer ranges in a pinch. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines *Thermal Scope (Singleplayer and Special Ops Only) File:Pp2000 6.png|A standard PP2000 with no attachments. File:PP2000 Thermal Scope.jpg|PP2000 with Thermal Scope seen in Special Ops mission "Wetwork" as well as in the campaign mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". Trivia *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found on the campaign level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, and in the Spec Ops level Wetwork. The Thermal Scope is incompatible with the PP2000 in multiplayer. *The PP2000 has SD6198587601904 engraved on the back of it which you can see clearly while zooming in with the weapon. This most probably references the San Diego area, as (SD) are the initials, (619)(858)(760) are the main area codes of San Diego county, and (1904) is SD, as S is the 19th letter of the alphabet and D is the 4th. *The in game naming of the PP2000 is inconsistent. In certain places, its name is spelled with a hyphen, as the PP-2000. *In multiplayer, third-person character models hold the PP2000 like a submachine gun. *It appears to have a side folding stock that remains in the folded position, this stock is never utilized in-game. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Multiplayer